


I Will Always Love You

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Post-War, Romance, Suicide, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-04
Updated: 2008-09-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron and Hermione say goodbye one last time





	1. I Will Always Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Thank you to pisceskp for betaing this.

  
  
At fifty-two, her life was over. Her healer said the three words that had ended it: Early Onset Alzheimer’s. Hermione had seen what it could do.  Her mother had been diagnosed at fifty-four and she was gone three years later. Hermione sat and held her mother’s hand as she took her last breath, in a diaper, not being able to talk or think. She knew she would get it; somehow, she just knew and she vowed to herself that would never be like her mum.

  
  
 

  
  
It was six months later that Hermione forgot who Rose was for the first time. It had been embarrassing to be sitting and talking to her own daughter-her own flesh and blood-and not knowing who she was. She was in the hospital a week later; she forgot to turn the stove off and burnt herself. She sat down the day she got home and reorganized her will; she wrote both her children a letter and one to both Ginny and Harry. She wrote Ron an almost ten-page letter.  After she left it on their bed with a red rose, she went to the place she would take her last breath.

  
  
 

  
  
Hermione was sitting on a blanket next to the pond at the edge of her and Ron's property. Her eyes were full of tears.  She had a photograph in her hands, which was taken the day Ron asked her to be his wife. They both looked very happy, invincible even.  She remembered how that felt. She was barely twenty at the time, so young and full of hope after the war ended. Ron looked so good and handsome-he still was in her eyes-that he looked like nothing would ever go wrong.

  
  
 

  
  
Hermione heard a very soft pop behind her, her tears fell at last as a soft smile came to her face. Ron had come to spend the last moments of her life with her. She had hoped he would, but knew he would try to talk her out of it. That’s why she cast a spell that took three hours to work and had no cure.

  
  
 

  
  
Ron sat down next to Hermione, his hair thinner than it once was and his belly rounder. He took Hermione's free hand in his and brought it up to his lips; he placed a soft kiss on Hermione's palm.

  
  
 

  
  
“I have been with you forty years, how do I live without you?” Ron asked in a heavy voice. Hermione knew he was crying and she ached because of the pain she was causing. “I forbid you to do this. I’m your husband and I forbid it.” Ron had never used those words with Hermione in the forty years they had known each other of the almost thirty years of their marriage. Hermione knew he was only using them now because he knew he had nothing left.

  
  
 

  
  
“It’s already done. I have about two and half hours left,” Hermione said not looking over at Ron, it would hurt too much to look into in his cobalt eyes right now.

  
  
 

  
  
“I would have taken care of you and protected you. I would have been there every moment. You didn’t have to do this. I didn’t want you to do this,” Ron said looking over at Hermione with tears in his eyes and hurt in his voice. His words cut her like a knife.

  
  
 

  
  
“I couldn’t live knowing what I would have become. I couldn’t live through what Mum did,” Hermione almost whispered looking into the eyes of the only man she had ever loved. Ron pulled Hermione into a hug and hung on for dear life. Hermione cried softly on his shoulder.

  
  
 

  
  
They laid down on the blanket together. Hermione's head rested against Ron's chest like she had done forever, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

  
  
 

  
  
 “I didn’t know who Rose was, my own daughter. I cannot do to her what Mum did to me. I cannot hurt her like that or hurt you like Dad was hurt. I love you too much to do that. Please don’t hate me,” Hermione whispered looking up at Ron.

  
  
 

  
  
“I could never hate you, Mione. You are my wife, the mother of my children, my best friend; I could do nothing but love you. And I will forever.” Ron bent his head down and kissed Hermione as if it was their first kiss.

  
  
 

  
  
“Make love to me,” Hermione asked when the kiss ended. Ron's eyes were dark blue and he nodded slowly.

  
  
 

  
  
They undressed each other slowly, Ron's eyes trying to remember ever detail. They knew what to do, where to touch, where to kiss. They had so many times together to practice and the thought that this would be the last time he made love to his wife chilled Ron to the bone. He held on just long enough to hear Hermione call his name before he spilled inside of her. He moved to his side and pulled Hermione to him without bothering to pull out of her.

  
  
 

  
  
Hermione could feel Ron's tears wet against the skin of her shoulder. “Please don’t leave me. I’ll do anything, please stay, I love you so much, Hermione Granger,” Ron whispered begging for the love of his life not to end hers. Hermione closed her eyes and kissed the side of his neck.

  
  
 

  
  
“I love you, too, Ron,” Hermione whispered very softy. Ron just held Hermione. There was nothing more he could do. Her wand had ended everything he had ever though was important.

  
  
 

  
  
About an hour later, Hermione looked into Ron's eyes and kissed him one last time.  She whispered I love you into his ear, shut her eyes and slowly passed away. Ron just held his wife, unable to stop himself from holding her and rocking her gently as he cried.

  
  
 

  
  
Ron redressed himself, redressed Hermione and Apparated to St. Mungo’s. He knew he would never love another.  Ron went and told both his children and Harry and Ginny what had happened. Afterwards, he went home, got into their bed and hugged Hermione's pillow as he cried himself to sleep. He would always love her.

 


	2. Holes in the Floor of Heaven

  
Author's notes: Today Ron has to give Rose away. The only thought in his mind is Hermione should be here. Sequel to I Will Always Love You.   


* * *

Ron Weasley was sitting on his old bed, in his old bedroom at the Burrow. Today his little girl was getting married. He had on the nicest dress robes and fixed his hair. He looked younger than his fifty years, but he felt about ninety.

  
  
 

Ginny walked into the room quietly. “Ron, Rose is ready. It’s time to walk her down the aisle,” Ginny said taking her brother’s hand in hers. Ginny could see the tears he was trying to hide and the pain mixed in with the happiness of the day.

  
  
 

“She should be here. Hermione should be here to see our daughter get married. Why did she leave me, leave our family? Wasn’t I good enough, didn’t I love her enough?” Ron asked putting his head in his hands and letting his tears flow. Ginny sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

  
  
 

 “Hermione did not leave you; she was taken out of this world against her will. She loved you, Rose and Hugo more than anything. You know you were everything she ever wanted; she told me that you were. She was in love with you until she took her last breath.” Ginny whispered, willing herself not to cry.

  
  
 

“She is up there looking down over all of us. She will always be with you.” Ginny wiped the tears off of Ron's face and stood up. “Now your little girl is waiting.  She needs her daddy.  Come on big brother.” Ginny said offering Ron her hand.

  
  
 

Ron got up and walked down a few flights of stairs to Ginny’s old room. Rose was standing there looking at herself in the mirror. She was Hermione; all Ron could see when he looked at Rose was Hermione. She was wearing her mother’s wedding dress and her hair was the same as Hermione had it on their wedding day.  Ron felt as if he was looking back in time.

  
  
 

“Rose you look . . . beautiful.” Ron felt these words were not enough, but they were all he had.

  
  
 

Rose turned to face her father. “Thank you, Daddy.” Rose walked over to her father and kissed him softly on the cheek. “Mum’s here, Daddy.  She’s watching over me, you, and everyone else and smiling.  I know it.” Rose pulled her father into a hug that reminded him of one his own mum would give.

  
  
 

“I love you, Rosie,” Ron said, pulling away and drying his eyes, yet again. He offered his daughter his arm and they walked to their places.

  
  
 

The only thought Ron had during the ceremony was that Hermione would have loved it. It was simple and beautiful and Rose looked amazing. Ron had requested the seat next to him remain empty and Harry and Ginny were sitting on the other side of the chair. Ron felt Ginny’s hand reach over a few times and squeeze his.  He let a soft smile come to his lips.

  
  
 

The moment after the Minister pronounced Rose and Scorpius man and wife, the skies opened up and the rain came falling down. Ron and Rose looked at each other and grinned. Rose mouthed “Mum” to Ron and he nodded.

  
  
 

Everyone heard for the house except Ron, Hugo, Rose, Scorpius, Ginny and Harry. They just sat for a moment letting the water cool their skin. Before they headed in, Ron pulled Rose and Hugo into a group hug.

  
  
 

“Your mum was never prouder in her life than she was of the two of you. I have never been prouder of anything in mine than the two of you. I love you both.” They hugged for a few moments then headed into the crowded Burrow.

  
  
 

  
  
Right before he went in, Ron looked up towards the heavens. “Love you, too, Mione.”

 


	3. Chapter 2

  
  
One year. 365 days. 8,760 hours; that’s how long ago Ron Weasley lost his wife. Hermione had taken her life after her mind slowly started slipping away. Every hour of every day he missed her, wanted her back, wished for just one more day to hold her, one more day to kiss her, one more day to look at her, remember every line and curve of her body.

  
  
Ron woke up and turned to face her side of the bed. He still slept on the left even though he had the whole bed to himself. He could still see her, picture her, lying next to him. She’d be on her side of one of his old shirts. Her hair would he wild and free, rick brown with a little gray for age. Her eyes would be bright, clear, and warm. She’d smile at him and kiss him good morning. He always slid his hand under her shirt and rested it on her ribs, lightly tickling her. He did that almost every morning just so their day would start with laughter. 

  
  
He slowly got out of bed and slipped into the bathroom. Her bathrobe still hung next to his. He slipped out of his boxers and turned on the shower. It was big enough for two, her idea. They had made love in here more times that he could count. If you asked Hermione, she’d say Hugo was conceived here. He used her soap on his skin; he needed to have her close to him today. His body was still in good shape. After his shower he dressed in a Cannons shirt, the one she got him right before she took her life, a pair of old jeans and a pair of trainers. He had a cup of tea before leaving the house. 

  
  
He walked to a flower shop. He got Alstoemeria for friendship, Gladiolus for strength of character, Tulips for declaration of love and Snapdragons for desire. He took his bouquet and he cradled it in his arms as he started walking. He stopped at the jewelers and picked something up before going to the last place he planed on today.

  
  
Ron sat down next to Hermione's grave. He put the flowers next to her headstone. She loved when he gave her flowers. She would always give her a smile she only gave him and kiss him for them. Ron was not the kind of man that forgot dates so they were never for missing something like that. He got her a different flower depending on the thing. These six flowers were for the six important days. The Alstroemeria he gave her every Halloween, the day they became friends so long ago. The Gladiolus on the 2nd of May, the day she proved she was more than just books and cleverness once and for all. Tulips on their anniversary and her birthday, two days that always made them feel younger, days they always made love on. Snapdragons on each of the kid’s birthdays to remind her he still loved her and wanted her. 

  
  
“I miss you,” Ron whispered into the wind. “You were my best friend, you were my wife, and you were the mother of our children.” A single tear rolled down Ron's face. “How could you just leave like that? How could you think that taking your own life could be the right answer? I would have cared for you. I would have loved you anyway.” The wind wrapped around Ron as if Hermione was trying to hug him. “I loved you anyway. I still think of you, I still hear your voice when I’m doing something you would yell at me for, I still feel your arms around me at night, and I still make love to you in my dreams.” Ron rested his head against his knees. A light rain started, warm and wet on his skin. He looked up in the clouds and could almost see her crying face. “I love you Hermione Granger,” Ron said sitting next to his wife’s grave. He went home that night. Somehow, her robe was over his as if hugging it. Ron smiled softly.

 

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 3

  
  
Ron Weasley was lying in a hospital bed. He was just short of his 101st birthday. He had been without his wife for longer than he had been with her. His heart was still hers. He hadn’t been with another woman since she passed. He couldn’t. His body was weak. He was in pain. He couldn’t open his eyes but he heard Rose’s voice, Hugo’s voice, his grandkid’s voices, his great grandkid’s voices. 

  
  
“Ginny,” Ron called out weakly. She was the only one he hadn’t said goodbye to yet. Ginny clawed into bed next to her big brother, the only sibling she had left. Her head was close to his. 

  
  
“I love you, big brother,” Ginny whispered, moving some of his white hair out of his face.

  
  
“Do I get to see her now?” Ron whispered softly, hopefully. Ginny didn’t need to ask who she was. 

  
  
“Soon, Ron. She’s waiting for you,” Ginny said, holding her brother as life slipped out of him.  

  
  
Ron opened his eyes. He was in the bed at the first flat he and Hermione shared when they were first married. He was confused. He looked down and saw he had the body he did at twenty-three years old, not the body of an old man. He turned and saw Hermione lying beside him. 

  
  
“I’ve missed you,” Hermione said softly taking his hand. She said tears softly running down her face and a soft smile on her lips. Her hair was free and wild and her body was only covered by the sheets. 

  
  
“Am I on the other side?” Ron whispered, cupping her cheek in his head needing to feel her skin. It felt just the way he remembered. She leaned into his hand and nodded. 

  
  
“This is our heaven. We get to relive this time in our lives without work, without pain, without worry. We get to be together forever,” Hermione said moving closer her head close to his, her head on his chest.

  
  
“What about our families?” Ron whispered. He wanted to see them badly. He had watched them all leave him. It hurt more with each, to let go, to say good-bye, to not have her next to him. 

  
  
“We can see them whenever we want. We can do whatever we want,” Hermione said smiling lightly. “We can watch those still on earth, to check on them,” Hermione added. 

  
  
“Do our parts still work?” Ron asked, turning on his side moving Hermione flush against him. He missed making love to his wife. He prayed that he would have that back again. It was the connection he missed most, that feeling of being part of her. 

  
  
“Yes, Ron everything still works like it did when you were twenty-three,” Hermione laughed softly. Her fingertips traced lines on his chest lightly. 

  
  
“Forty-seven years since the last time.” Ron said, looking into her eyes. His were deep blue, hers almost black with lust. Her hand moved farther south. 

  
  
“Then let’s not let another hour pass,” Hermione said, kissing him with all the passion in the world. 

  
  
They made love slowly and passionately. It had been a along time but it didn’t feel like it. Ron grinned as she let go and then let go himself. He moved onto his side and kept himself deep inside her.

  
  
“I love you, Mione,” Ron whispered, letting a few tears fall. “I missed you so much,” He cupped her cheek.

  
  
“I know, love,” Hermione whispered, nuzzling his neck softly. “But it was my path. Now we are together till the end of time,” she said, smiling affectionately at him. “We can make love everyday till the end of time if we want,” She wrapped her arms around his neck and kept him close.

  
  
Ron smiled and kissed her softly. He wrapped his long arms around her and kept her against his body. After so many years of being cold, this was warmth. This was what he fought for. This feeling was their heaven. Finally, after what felt like forever, they were together again for eternity.  


End file.
